Brave for Love
by deavagirl
Summary: Vivian Blake is a new Dauntless member (Yes, from Abegwhatever. Yes, divergent as well. Not a Mary Sue I promise) who finds herself attracted to their "evil" leader Eric.


I sighed and pulled my dark hair into messy bun, the trademark hairstyle of Abnegation women. Today was the day I would leave my family and my faction behind. That's right, today was the day of the simulation. I knew I never really belonged in Abnegation, I cared too much about appearances, I loved to learn new things, I stuck up for my friends etc. Honestly there were so many reasons for me to leave and not that many for me to stay. I had made up my mind that whatever faction the simulation told me I would fit well in was where I would go.

I walked out the door, sparring my parents and my grey house one last glance before leaving to join the others at the simulation room.

"Vivian Blake and Josiah Smith, please come forward," I was so nervous, shaking like a leaf. The Erudite boy that was called with me didn't look much better. I tried to give him a reassuring smile before we were ushered into our respective rooms.

"Over here," Said a tall woman with tan skin and black hair. "You're going to have to sit down in this." She gestured to the large chair next to her. It was like the ones you would see when going to the dentist, but this one had two metal squares on either side of where your head would be. Still rather anxious, I sat down.

"Drink this," She stated bluntly, holding out a glass full of amber liquid. Was that. . .

"Scotch?" I asked, looking curiously at the glass she gave me. She grinned at that.

"You wish, stiff," The woman said while she laughed. "It's simulation liquid, now drink up."

I sighed, bracing myself for the inevitable, and downed the glass. Yup, tastes like medicine, never want to drink that again. Shaking my head I handed her back the glass and tried to relax as the simulation started.

The first thing I saw was myself. I was in the same room as before except my chair was facing the mirror on the wall. The woman and her tray were gone only to be replaced with two pillars, one had a block of cheese and the other had a knife. I got up and walked to the center of the room.

"Choose," Said a female voice. I nearly jumped out of my skin from shock. But that voice. . . It was that bitchy Erudite leader! Why is she in my head? "Choose," She repeated but with more force.

"Why? What do you mean, choose? Between the cheese and the knife?" I yelled at no particular place. It felt kind of silly, yelling at nothing. Her voice rang out again but this time it said "Too late," I didn't need to look over at the pillars to know what that meant. Both the knife and the cheese (which thoroughly confused me) were probably gone. That's when the growling started.

I had never been afraid of dogs, I actually rather liked them, but this one did shake me. It was a huge German Shepherd with wicked sharp teeth. The dog snarled and started to run towards me, I backed up only to feel the mirrored wall against my skin. I was trapped. I watched as the dog picked up more speed coming at me faster and faster, he was almost to me. At the last second I jumped sideways and the dog, who was going to fast to stop, disappeared into the mirror leaving only water like ripples on the surface.

The simulation changed again and I was suddenly on the bus. I looked around for another wild animal trying to kill me, but the only living thing I saw was a man holding up a newspaper.

"Do you know this person?" He asked me, frantically. I looked down at it. . . . It was strange, blurry and featureless, but I felt like I did know who it was somehow.

"I . . . don't know," I answered. The second after I said that I knew it was the wrong answer. The man moved the paper, showing me his burned face, and roughly grabbed my shoulders.

"Lying! You're lying! Tell me you know this man, why won't you help me!?" He started to shake me by my shoulders angrily. I squeezed my eyes shut and did something no Abignation would ever do. I brought my leg up and kicked him in his chest, forcing him away from me.

"No, I don't know that man," I said softly. The simulation cleared.

I sat up and looked at the woman administering the test nervously. "So, how'd I do?" I asked. She stared at me for a long time before answering.

"You got Dauntless," She paused. "And Erudite." The woman continued to stare at me like I was some strange wonder while I tried to wrap my head around what she said. "You can't tell anyone about this. Not your friends or even your family."

"W-wait what do you mean? How can I belong in two factions, I thought this simulation was supposed to show me where to go?" I felt so confused, this wasn't supposed to happen! What will I choose now?

The woman looked at me, her gaze full of pity and a deep sorrow. "You're divergent, that means the test doesn't work on you. I can't tell you which faction to pick out of those two." She whispered. "But just know that you cannot speak of this to anyone, in either faction you choose, the divergent are always in danger." I barely had time to nod at her as she shooed me out of the testing room. I was left to walk back to my house alone with the biggest news I had ever gotten weighing me down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annnnnd You're Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That doesn't make any sense," Said Sam, my best guy friend, as we layed on one of the hills near the wall. We often came here to talk about life and how we want to leave this place behind. "How can you belong to two factions?" That's right, I told him about being divergent even with the whole "Tell someone and you die" warning. To me there was no person as trustworthy as Sam. I glanced over at him as he talked and watched him run his hands through his short black hair.

"I know, but. . . I think I'm going to choose Dauntless," I replied. "Erudite seems rather," I pause and look back up to the sky, searching for the right word. "I don't know, evil, untrustworthy, suspicious, take your pick. It's just a feeling though, what are you going to pick?" Sam frowns up at the sky when I ask him that, his green eyes narrowed in thought.

Finally, he sighs and turns onto his side to face me. "Well, I'm pretty brave aren't I?" He said simply. Then, with a sly smile, he continued. "I mean, I'd have to be to be friends with you!" I laughed and pushed him away playfully before we both started to settle down. "I guess we'll do this together then," He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear him. I could feel his nervousness matching my own. Without saying anything I reached over and gently squeezed his hand.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lalalalala~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony was without a doubt the largest gathering of people I had seen. Seas of different colors showed where each individual faction was seated. As I took my seat I saw Sam sitting in the back row with his two older brothers, I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. After a while Marcus came onto the platform and announced that he would be calling our names in reverse alphabetical order. I let out a relieved sigh, that meant I would be close to last. I settled down in my seat to watch the others chose.

. …. .

Sam had gone before me and chosen Dauntless. His parents called him scum. My parents called him a traitor. If only they knew that I would be joining him soon. . .

"Vivian Blake." Boomed Marcus's voice. I readied myself mentally before striding down the aisle, not bothering to return my parents confident smile. I didn't hesitate when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I'd already had a long time to think about it. I winced as the dagger cut my skin and my ties to Abnegation. I won't go back.

I'm Dauntless now.


End file.
